Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: After the Gokaigers left Earth, an ancient empire rose up and started conquering the universe. With a mysterious new team of Super Sentai teamed up with the Gokaigers, will they stand a chance against the Raizon empire? Rated T for Marvelous' and the others language.
1. The rise of evil

**MoC: Hello, for those of you who know me, it's good to see you, for those who don't, I'm Master of Chaos. I have decided to make a Super Sentai story. Those that do not know about Super Sentai, look it up. It is essentially the Japanese version of Power Rangers.**

* * *

A lone figure is running down a cold metal corridor, behind him is part of the remnants of the Zangyack, an evil space empire that was recently taken down by a legendary band of space pirates, they call themselves the Gokaigers.

"Find him! Don't let him get away!" A voice boomed from behind him.

_"Damn, I better get moving." _The figure says to himself as he turns the corner only for an explosion go off right in front of him throwing him against the wall. When the smoke clears, the figure is looking into a set of menacing, dark purple eyes.

"At last, we have found you, give it to us." The creature says.

"Never Garzoul!" The figure replies.

Garzoul grunts. "So be it, take him." A bunch of strange, purple and blue humanoid creatures charge at him. The figure flips over one of them while drawing a strange black sword. He starts slashing the creatures up but gets blasted in the back by Garzoul. As he collapses the last thing he hears is Garzoul saying. "Destroy the Zangyack and take this ship in the name of the Raizon!" The last thought that runs through the figure's mind as he fades into unconsciousness is _"I have failed"._

* * *

**MoC: Okay, now, to clear a few things up. No, Garzoul is not the voice. Also, I do not own Super Sentai. *whispers* Wish I did...**

**Garzoul: Review or the Raizon will come and obliterate you puny humans!**


	2. The Raizon Empire

**MoC: Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Gai: Hey!**

**Joe: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

**Marvelous: Let's make this showy.**

* * *

As a magnificent red ship sails through space, one might wonder who the crew is that commands this mighty vessel. It is the crew of Captain Marvelous: Leader of the Gokaigers. They are currently on a mission leading them to the Zangyack home world.

"Marvelous, what do you think we'll encounter on our way to the Zangyack home world?" The ship's engineer and cook Don Dogoier: known by his fellow crew members as Doc, asked.

"We're bound to encounter some remnants of the Zangyack Empire, but it won't be too much of a challenge." Joe Gibken: First officer of the ship and better known as Joe replied.

"Don't get too cocky Joe, we don't have the other Super Sentai's powers anymore, remember." The lookout of the crew: Luka Millfy better known as Luka reminded.

"Luka, go take over for Gai on lookout duty." Marvelous says.

"Aye aye captain." Luka remarks as she makes her way up to the crow's nest.

Up in the crow's nest Gai Ikari, better known as Gai, was busy keeping an eye out for any spaceships.

"Gai! Marvelous told me to take over." Luka says as she climbs into the crow's nest.

"Okay Luka, I'll go see if Doc needs any help." Gai says as he rushes off.

Suddenly, the ship came under heavy fire.

"What the hell!" Marvelous shouts as the ship lurches.

"Guys! It's the Zangyack!" Navi, their navigator and robotic bird shouts.

"Zangyack?!" Ahim de Famille, better known as Ahim, asks.

"Let's go." Joe says as they charge their ship at the Zangyack vessel.

When they board the vessel they look around and see nothing there.

"Where are the Zangyack?" Gai asks.

"Don't know." Marvelous states as they start exploring. When they arrive at the control room they find a creature hunched over the controls. The creature has black and purple skin with gold spikes running along its body. As Marvelous approached he slowly drew his Gokai Gun.

"I have been expecting you, Captain Marvelous." The creature says.

Marvelous stops in his tracks. "Who are you?"

The creature laughs maniacally. "I am your worst nightmare. I am Garzoul, head commander of the Raizon Empire's special forces."

Marvelous and the others pull out their weapons and starts attacking Garzoul. Garzoul parries and deflects each attack with ease.

"Impossible, nobody is that skilled." Joe says.

"Now, my turn!" Garzoul blasts them with a giant wave of energy, knocking them to the ground.

"Y-you bastard." Marvelous says as he and his crew fall unconscious.

"Lock them in the brig." Garzoul orders as his minions come in and carry the pirates away.

When Marvelous regained consciousness he felt very groggy.

"Fooooooood…." Marvelous groans.

"Hey guys, he's okay." Doc says as Marvelous sits up.

"W-what happened?" Marvelous asks as he holds his head.

"I'll tell you what happened; you guys are now prisoners of the Raizon."

The crew turns and looks at a dark corner. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Joe asks.

A bloody figure crawls into the dim light. "I am Ghost Watcher; I was attempting to steal some important information from the Zangyack when the Raizon showed up."

"Who are the Raizon?" Ahim asked.

Ghost shudders. "They are a terrifying race, long believed to have been wiped out millennia ago, would you care to hear the tale?"

"Of course." Ahim and Gai sit down next to him.

"Long ago, the universe was split up into two empires, the Raizon Empire, and the Sentai Empire. These two powerful empires had always cooperated with each other until Emperor Slaycraze took power. He lead the Raizon army and started viciously attacking planets within the Sentai Empire. Emperor Ulesas was forced to have the empire's greatest sorcerers come together and grant legendary powers to seven brave individuals. They became known as the Ultimate Enemy Task Force Royal Man. They obtained legendary creatures and skills so they could combat the Raizon. After a long and difficult journey they fought the Raizon and defeated them, sealing them away forever." Ghost says.

"So why are they back?" Marvelous asks.

"The seal was broken, the spirits of the Raizon were too powerful to be held back anymore, it happened recently when a great surge of power coursed through the universe." Ghost explains.

"Do you think it was us?" Doc asks Marvelous.

"Don't know." Marvelous turns around.

"Listen, I need to get back to my ship, it's in the spare hanger." Ghost says as he gets up.

"In case you didn't know, we're trapped in here." Luka points out.

"I don't care; I have to get back to my ship and my base." Ghost says as he starts walking but falls.

Ahim catches him. "How do you expect to return to your ship in this condition?"

"I've been through worse." Ghost replies.

"Listen, I don't care if you've been through worse, you need medical attention, Doc, if we bring him to the Galleon can you help him?" Ahim asks.

"I think I can, but we'll need our weapons first." Doc replies.

"Leave that to me." Ghost says.

"You have a plan?" Marvelous asks.

"Hell yeah." Ghost replies.

* * *

**MoC: Oh, cliffhanger.**

**Ghost: What do you guys think?**

**Gai: Tell us in a review, of favorite, or follow.**

**Marvelous: Was it showy enough?**


	3. Tatari time!

**MoC: Hey, I'm back.**

**Marvelous: Where's the food?**

**Gai: Enjoy!**

**Joe: MoC owns nothing.**

* * *

"Okay, are we all agreed on the plan?" Ghost asks.

"Yes, just one problem, we're still inside the cell." Marvelous says.

Ghost stands up and walks to the bars. "No problem." Ghost's hands start glowing as he spreads the bars apart. Gai's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "Holy!"

Marvelous smirks. "Interesting."

"Let's go." Ghost says as he climbs out.

The others climb out after him and follow him down the halls. "Okay, we're almost at the storage room." Ghost whispers. They stopped in front of a set of gold and Titanium doors.

"How do we get through this?" Doc and Luka groan.

Ghost ignores them and jams his glowing hands between the doors. He starts to separate them. Gai, Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim start helping. Once the doors are separated Ghost collapses. Ahim and Gai catch him and help hold him up. "T-thanks…" As the crew head into the room they instantly see their things.

"There they are!" Luka says as they rush towards their stuff. Ghost looks towards the corner and sees a silver pendant, a pale blue staff, and a small bag. He picks them up and puts the pendant on. Suddenly the strange creatures come in. "Dang, Raizids, the grunts of the Raizon." Ghost swears under his breath.

The six of them get in front of Ghost. "We'll handle this." Joe says. They all shout at the same time. "Gokai change!" They change into a set of matching outfits.

"GokaiRed." Marvelous says.

"GokaiBlue." Joe says.

"GokaiYellow." Luka says.

"GokaiGreen." Doc says.

"GokaiPink." Ahim says.

"GokaiSilver." Gai says.

Marvelous says. "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger." They start fighting.

"I-I have to help them…" Ghost reaches into the bag and pulls out a small blue orb. "Yes!" He places it in his pendant and taps it. "Tatari time!" Ghost transforms into an ethereal blue colored suit.

Ghost exclaims as he charges forward with the staff. "Tatariger, TatariBlue!" Ghost splits the staff in half and forms a set of nunchucks. He starts bashing the Raizids. Soon the Gokaigers pull out a large gun and plug their keys into it. Ghost reassembles his staff and changes it into a canon. Both groups charge their weapons. "Gokai Galleon Buster! Special charge!"

"Spectral beam cannon! Spirit beam!"

Both weapons fire powerful blasts at the Raizids and destroy them. Ghost collapses.

Marvelous speaks up. "Gai; you, Joe, and Ahim take Ghost to his ship. We'll return to the galleon and meet up with you later." They nod. "Right." Gai and Ahim pick Ghost up and carry him while Joe leads the way.

As they travel down the hall, Joe destroys any Raizid that they encounter until they arrive at the spare hanger. As they start crossing, Raizids storm into the hanger.

"Gai, I'm gonna need help with this." Joe says.

"Got it. Ahim, could you…." Gai says.

"Of course, you two just keep the Raizids away." Ahim says as she helps Ghost to the ship. "What is this ship?"

"Earthlings would classify it as a Canadair CF-5. It's a jet plane with a multitude of missiles, bombs, and rockets. I modified it to have more weapons and carry more people." Ghost says.

Ahim helps ghost into the plane and leads him to the controls. Once ghost sits down he pulls out his crystal and places it in the center of the controls and the plane powers up.

"Joe! Gai! It's time to go!" Ahim calls as the plane starts moving.

As the plane takes off Joe and Gai grab two of the ropes and climb up and into the plane.

"Glad you could make it." Ghost says. "Let's give them something to remember…." Ghost starts firing lasers at the Raizids as the plane exits the hanger. As soon as they see the Gokai Galleon Ghost turns around and charges at the Zagnyack ship. "Eat this you junk froakies!" Ghost fires multiple powerful lasers into the ship and turns away at the last second. Once they gain on the Galleon they fly along next to it.

"Where are we going?" Gai asks.

Ghost smirks. "To meet the lost sentai; the Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger."

* * *

**MoC: What do you think?**

**Marvelous: Not as good as food.**

**Ghost: Finally! So we're meeting the Tatarigers in the next chapter right?**

**MoC: Right. Review time!**

Son of Whitebeard chapter 2: fancinating story

**MoC: Thanks.**

ZJohnson chapter 1: I am not puny! But yeah some of the Japanese versions of power rangers are better. I love this and you! Keep it up!

**MoC: Love you too Z (She's my girlfriend.) and I will.**

ZJohnson chapter 2: Why so much cliff of the hanger?!, and yes it was showy. You know how to pull it off*smiles and kisses your cheek*

**MoC: I like suspense, so sue me. Thanks, and, not in public...*blushes***

**Ahim: Please tell us what you think. It will make this story better.**


	4. Sentai and Sentai and, Rangers?

**MoC: Hello everybody. I'm back.**

**Gai: Time for more Sentai!**

**Marvelous: Master of Chaos owns nothing. Now, let's make this showy.**

* * *

As the two ships sail through space, Ghost opens a communication channel with the GokaiGalleon.

"Captain Marvelous. When we arrive at my comrades' ship you will be welcomed in. Anyone who fights the forces of evil is welcomed." Ghost says as they approach a giant grey and white castle in space.

"Ghost. What is that?" Ahim asks.

"That is our base. We found it after it fell through an interdimensional warp." Ghost explains.

After they enter the castle and land, Ghost sees six people running towards him as he exits the plane and runs over and hugs one of the girls. Upon inspection the girl is 5'7" with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Jasmine!" Ghost exclaims as he kisses her passionately.

Doc looks at them in confusion. "I'm confused. Why is he kissing her?"

Luka sighs and Ahim smiles. "They're together in a relationship Doc."

Doc looks even more confused. "But he's white, and she's black…"

Luka smacks him behind the head. "If they want to be together. Who's going to stop them?"

Doc rubs the back of his head. "I guess you're right Luka."

The other five figures turn to look at the space pirates. A guy in ripped jeans and covered in motor oil steps forward. "Who are you guys?"

The pirates pull out their cellulars and keys. Marvelous smirks. "We'll show you."

They stand side by side and get ready. "Gokai change!" They morph into their suits. "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

One of the guys steps forward. He has brown hair with a red streak in it. "Interesting, I am Amarande Altair."

Ghost stands next to him. "How about we show them our surprise Amarande?"

Jasmine stands on Amarande's other side. "Let's do it. I am Jasmine Richardson….."

The person with the ripped jeans steps forward. "I am Bane Rouge…"

A girl with white hair steps forward. "I am Raven Flame…."

A guy with silver and black windswept hair stands next to her. "I am Wolf Gust…."

A guy with gold and red flaming hair steps forward. "I am Strife Goldfire….."

They all reveal silver pendants and pull out crystals. Amarande pulls his out last. "Together we are….." They put the crystals in their pendants and a circle appears beneath them. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, Black, and Gold pillars of light engulf them as ghosts surround them and head towards their faces. When the light fades the ghosts have formed masks on their faces. "Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger!"

Both groups walk forward and introduce themselves. After the introductions Ghost slips away. Gai and Joe follow him. When they find him they see that he is in a giant training room full of giant swinging axes, barbed wire, crocodile pits, mine fields, and poison darts embedded in the walls. Ghost charges through the room and narrowly avoids each obstacle. At the end a group of robots appear and start attacking him. He easily vanquishes them and turns towards the two of them. "Hey guys!" He runs over and the obstacles retract into the ceiling, floor, and walls. Joe looks around impressed. Ghost stretches. "What are you guys doing here?"

They look at him. "We wanted to see if you wanted to train with us….."

Ghost smiles. "Of course." He walks to the center of the room. "Who's first?"

Joe walks forward. "I will." He charges at Ghost and executes a deadly combo of swings which Ghost expertly dodges and leaps into the air.

"I've been inspired by my home of Earth and its creations. I shall not lose with my skills. Behold my true might." Ghost says as he pulls a blue crystal out of his pouch. "Go Galactic!" Ghost places the crystal on the other side of his pendant and changes.

Gai gasps. "Look, he changed into GingaBlue of Gingaman!"

"No, he's different than GingaBlue….." Joe says as he readies himself.

Ghost lands and draws his sword. "Quasar saber!" He rushes forward and counters and blocks every attack made by Joe, soon he pulls out a light. "Lights of Orion! Activate!" A special set of gauntlets appear on Ghost's hands, his armor gets upgraded and an elaborate cross-guard appears on the saber. He charges with renewed speed and manages to beat Joe, once Ghost changes back he smiles. "That was fun."

Gai grins. "My turn!" He creates a key that looks like a golden anchor and changes. "GooookaiSilver, Gold Mode!" Golden armor appears on his legs and chest. "Prepare to face the power of my gold mode." Gai says as he walks forward. Ghost laughs. "Okay, you can try, but I have something similar." He pulls out a silver and gold crystal and places them in. "It's morphing time. Go! Go! Silver Super Megaforce Ranger!" Gai pauses as he looks back at himself. "How is this possible?" "Legendary sixth ranger mode!" Ghost says as he changes into an exact copy of Gai.

"How in the universe?" Joe says as Ghost's spear glows.

"Final Strike! Sixth Ranger finisher!" Ghost says as he unleashes a devastating attack against Gai.

"Gokai Legendream!" Gai shouts as MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, and Gosei Knight appear next to him and aim their guns at the attack. They shoot and DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and Shinken Gold slash the attack to pieces and unleash a devastating combo on Ghost. Ghost doesn't realize until the last second that Gai appeared next to him and has unleashed a devastation blow to him. Ghost goes flying and hits the wall hard. He lands on the floor and changes back. "N-not bad GokaiSilver."

"Tell me, how were you able to change into past sentai?" Joe asks.

"H-help me to the break room and I'll tell you all." Ghost says.

They nod and help carry Ghost down the hall.

* * *

**MoC: Okay guys, Super Megaforce Silver and the blue lost galaxy ranger have appeared. Yes, I know they are not Sentai and that I probably messed some stuff up, but trust me on this. I have a plan.**

**ZJohnson: That can't be good.**

**MoC: *pouts***

**ZJohnson: I'm sorry sweetie... *kisses me softly***

**Ahim: That's sweet. Can anybody guess what that castle is?**

**ZJohnson: I know! It's! *I clamp a hand over her mouth***

**MoC: Ignore her for the moment.**

**Gai: Review time!**

Son of Whitebeard chapter 3: looking forward to their introduction next chapter

**MoC: I hope you like their intro.**

ZJohnson chapter 3: This was great! And I'll kiss you as much as I want! *kisses your cheek multiple times* Keep this up! I can't wait for the next!

**MoC: *blushes* Your wait is over.**

**Luka: Review or I'll gut every one of you. Except for you ZJohnson.**

**MoC: What sentai is your favorite?**


End file.
